Nuestro Mayor Reto
by Silvery Shine
Summary: Kari y T.K. siempre han discutido con sus hermanos, argumentando que son independientes; por ello el destino les dará una prueba. One Short


Nuevamente iniciamos con otro Fic, espero sea de su agrado.

**Advertencia: **Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para relatar una historia.

**Preámbulo: **Hikari y Takeru siempre han discutido con sus hermanos, argumentando que son independientes; por ello el destino les dará una prueba.

* * *

**Nuestro Mayor Reto**

Una chica de cabello castaño y ojos amatista suspiraba cansada, sabia que debía resignarse, pero también el costo de hacerlo, por lo cual temblaba al marcar aquel número tan conocido.

**T.k.: **De haber sabido que esto ocurriría, nos hubiésemos quedado callados ayer – argumentaba un rubio de ojos azules que estaba a su lado.

**Kari: **Lo se, pero no tenemos opción, si no lo hacemos, terminaremos en un manicomio o peor aún

**T.k.: **¿Cómo podría ser peor? Ya llamamos a los chicos y están en las mismas condiciones que nosotros – refutaba el chico mientras hacia un ademan, para que su compañera viera a su alrededor.

**Kari: **Hermano, no seas tan duro por favor – decía para si misma la chica.

**Flashback**

En aquella habitación, se encontraban 4 jóvenes, los menores retando a sus mayores, la razón, Yoeli había organizado una fiesta en un club que pertenecía a uno de sus primos, y los padres de la Kamiya y el Ishida les dieron la autoridad a sus hermanos mayores para decidir si asistirían a dicho evento, obviamente los mayores se negaron.

**T.k.: **¡Ya estoy harto!, siempre diciéndonos que hacer, ¿acaso creen que tienen el derecho de controlar nuestras vidas? – alegaba el rubio menor.

**Tai:** ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que decírselos T.k.?, es por su bien que tú hermano y yo nos negamos a que asistan a esta fiesta.

**Kari:**¿Y desde cuando, según ustedes, alguien joven debe perderse una fiesta? – contrariaba la castaña.

**Matt:** Es diferente y lo sabes Kari, Tai y yo solo asistimos a fiestas en casa de nuestros amigos, además, aquel club funcionará con normalidad y la mayor parte de los asistentes serán extraños, ¿Qué pasaría, si les suceda algo?

**T.k.:** Que melodramático hermano, pero no me sorprende, los dos son incapaces de ver que Kari y yo hemos crecido y que ya no los necesitamos para nada – decía molesto el rubio menor.

Aquel comentario había lastimado a los mayores, pues debían admitir que les era imposible dejar de verlos como los pequeños que cuidaron desde que tenían memoria, pero antes de ceder, al ojos color chocolate se le ocurrió una idea.

**Tai:** Les propongo un trato, así podrán desquitarse de nosotros – decía mientras levantaba su índice y guiñaba el ojo.

- ¿Qué trato? – preguntaron curiosos y molestos los menores.

**Tai:** Deben pasar toda una semana sin pedir nuestra ayuda ni una sola vez, si lo logran, reconoceremos que han madurado y crecido, si no, tendrán que darnos su mesada de todo un año, empezando por la de esta quincena y tendrán que obedecernos sin chistar la próxima vez – sentencio el chico mientras sonreía sintiéndose victorioso.

**T.k.:**Me parece justo, siempre y cuando le agregues otra cosa Tai.

**Tai:** ¿Y cual es T.k.?

**T.k.:** Si Kari y yo ganamos, su reconocimiento será frente a nuestros padres y amigos, y además, será un año entero en el que jurarán no hacer bromas ni escapar de la escuela.

La nueva condición dada por el rubio hizo que los mayores palidecieran y dieran un paso atrás, pero tan tercos como son los mayores, aceptaron.

Fin Flashback

La portadora de la Luz termino de marcar el número en su celular, mientras temblaba ante lo que vendría.

:-

**Kari:** Hermano, so… soy yo

:-

**Kari:** Necesito que vengas, estoy en el departamento de T.k.

:-

**Kari:** No, no te preocupes no es nada de eso, tampoco es nada de lo otro que debes estar pensando (decía ruborizada)

:-

**Kari:** Lo entiendo, pero necesito que Matt y tú vengan inmediatamente, ¡estamos desesperados!

15 minutos después, la puerta sonó y al abrir, al departamento entraron Tai, Matt y sus respectivas novias con un gesto obvio de molestia.

**Tai: **Mas vale que tengan una buena razón para habernos hecho cancelar la cita y las reservaciones. – decía enojado el castaño.

**T.k.:** Pueden cocinarles algo y buscarse un cuarto después – gritaba el rubio.

La reacción de T.k. dejo a todos en silencio, nunca hubieran esperado que dijera una cosa así.

**Matt:** No… ¿no me digan que él es la emergencia? – decía señalando un pequeño bebé que no paraba de llorar.

**Kari:** Hagan algo con ese pequeño monstruo.

**Tai:** No seas exagerada, es solo un bebé, ¿no eres un pequeño monstruo verdad chiquito? – decía en tono juguetón el castaño.

En el momento en que Tai alzo al bebé, este se calmo y empezó a reír mientras sujetaba un mechón de cabello del mayor.

**Davis:** ¿Co… como hiciste eso? Llevamos casi dos horas tratando de callarlo.

**Tai:** Es sencillo, tiene aproximadamente 11 meses, así que ya sabe sentarse, pero eso no significa que no se canse al estar en una sola posición, ¿te dolía la espalda verdad?

**Naomi: **Oye mi amor, ¿Cómo sabes eso?

**Tai:** Pase la mayor parte de mis días de infancia cuidando a Kari, así que aprendí un par de cosas.

**Matt:** Oye hermanito, ¿Quién es él? – decía el rubio mientras hacia cosquillas al pequeño que empezaba a reír.

**T.k.:** Su nombre es Kein, es el hijo de una amiga de mamá y si tiene 11 meses, nos lo dejo esta tarde por cuestiones laborales, y mamá tubo una emergencia en el hospital, así que me dejo con él.

**Sora:** Y tú llamaste a Kari y a los chicos.

**T.k.:** Así es.

De repente el pequeño, comenzó a sollozar, mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Tai.

**Davis:** ¿y ahora que quiere?

**Tai:** Se esta metiendo el puño a la boca ¿y no lo adivinas?

**Kari:** Ya intentamos darle de comer y mira como nos dejo.

**Tai:** ¿Qué rayos intentaron darle?, se ven peor que cuando salimos a jugar paint ball – decía divertido el castaño.

**Davis:** Le hicimos un puré con patatas y zanahorias, pero ya vez lo que hizo con el.

Tai: ¿Y no miraron que había en la pañalera?, en serio son cortos de ideas, la creencia de que a los bebes les gustan los vegetales son falsas, es mejor darle una de las papillas que les dejaron como…. Esta de manzana esta perfecta. – con habilidad, destapo el frasco mientras buscaba una cuchara y comenzó a dársela al pequeño que recibía la papilla y aplaudía contento - ¿te gusta verdad?

**Matt:** Davis, dame ese biberón, lo calentare y no lo pruebes.

**Davis: **¿Por qué no?

**Tai: **Porque es de Kein y porque podría ser leche materna, el que tenga 11 meses no es garantía de que halla dejado de beberla.

Una vez el niño termino la papilla, bebió toda la botella y comenzó a frotarse los ojos, demostrando sueño. 5 minutos después, al ritmo del arrullo ofrecido por el mayor de los Kamiya, el pequeño callo en manos de Morfeo y la paz retorno a aquel departamento.

**Naomi:** Valla, me impresionas, no sabia que fueras tan diestro con los niños.

**Sora:** Es verdad, eso da puntos extra, ya sabes lo de ser buen papá.

**Tai:** ¿Papá?, claro que no, al menos no hasta los 28 o 30; además, cuidar de un pequeño es muy sencillo.

**Cody:** ¿Como supiste que darle de comer?, a nosotros nos costo mucho trabajo.

**Tai:** Sentido común, cuando era pequeño, y cuidaba a Kari, solo le ofrecía aquello que yo si me comería, pues odiábamos las mismas cosas.

**Kari:** Ya veo, supongo que les debemos una disculpa por arruinar sus planes cuñada.

**Naomi: **No te preocupes, podemos salir otro día, aún así, espero que sea en un plan tan bueno como iba a ser el de hoy.

**Matt:** ¿Y creen que con una simple disculpa, nos contentan a nosotros?, nos deben algo.

**T.k.:** no puedes ser tan…

"Nosotros Takeru Takaishi y Hikari Kamiya, nos comprometemos a no pedir nada a nuestros hermanos durante una semana, de lo contrario les entregaremos nuestra mesada de todo un año y reconoceremos ante nuestros padres y amigos que aún dependemos de ellos y prometeremos obedecerlos sin chistar la próxima vez y…" – la grabadora se apago.

**Tai:** No esperen que seamos blandos ahora, no sean tan ingenuos, Kari, papá te subió la mesada ¿verdad?

**Kari:** Si, 15 Jens

**Tai:** Quiero que me des tú mesada con puntualidad, si llegas a necesitar algo, con gusto te prestare dinero y me lo regresaras después.

**Matt:** Igualmente tú Take.

**T.k.:** Por favor hermano, no es momento para… hay esta bien.

**Tai:** Bien, si tenemos en cuenta nuestros ahorros, mas la mesada de los dos, mas el dinero por el trabajo de fines de semana…

**Matt:** No olvides sumarle el dinero de los incautos.

- ¡OYE! – Se quejaron los menores.

**Tai:** Se refería a los que estafamos, pero supongo que también entran ustedes, mas el dinero por el concurso.

**Sora: **¿Si van a participar en el concurso de bandas de este año?

**Tai:** Así es, si ganamos, tendremos el dinero completo para nuestra nena (una motocicleta) y nos iremos de vacaciones a la playa.

**Naomi:** Solo piensan en ustedes, ¿no es verdad? – decía molesta.

**Tai:** Claro que no amor, ajustamos los cálculos para ir los 4, así podremos disfrutar al 100% de nuestro nuevo destino.

**Sora:** ¿Qué es?

**Matt:** Las islas griegas.

- ¡Perfecto! – ambas chicas comenzaron sus festejos y preparativos por adelantado.

Un par de minutos después, Tai terminaba una llamada y regreso al cuarto.

**Tai:** Oye Davis, el martes de la semana entrante iremos a practicar con el equipo del capitán Tatsuki, así que prepárate, iniciaremos con la rutina acostumbrada y luego la clase la dará el capitán.

**Davis:** Entendido, aunque pensé que solo irías tú, ¿Cuánto pago por mi ayuda el capitán?

**Tai: **200 más, lo cual hace que… ¡bingo! Si ganamos el concurso, todo estará listo y sobrara algo de dinero.

Del cuarto de T.k. se oyó un llanto, cuando los chicos fueron a ver, se encontraron con una desagradable sorpresa.

**Ken:** ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe cambiar un pañal?

**Matt:** Yo lo hago.

3 minutos después, el niño estaba cambiado y jugando con una sonaja.

**Kari:** Hermano, no puedes hacer que se duerma de nuevo, no quiero que comience a llorar otra vez.

**Tai:** si no lo alteran todo saldrá bien.

Para cuando llego la noche, no hubo novedad, excepto, que decidieron darle a Kein un pequeño baño; alrededor de las 8, la madre de los rubios llego.

**Natsuko:** Valla, pero que sorpresa, están todos aquí, ¿acaso este chiquitín les dio problemas?

**Matt:** Para nada mamá, de hecho se a portado bien.

**Yolei:** Les tengo una mala noticia, la fiesta de esta noche se cancela.

**Ken:** y ¿Por qué?

**Yolei:** El club de mi primo recibirá una evaluación esta noche, así que no darán servicio.

**Natsuko:** Bueno siendo así, no se perdieron de nada ¿verdad T.k.? y además recibieron la ayuda de tu hermano y de Tai.

**T.k.: **Si mamá, aunque no sabes a que precio.

**Natsuko:** ¿a que te refieres?

**Tai:** A nada, a nada, y no siendo más, nos retiramos.

**Kari:** Espera, antes debo darte las gracias hermano, admito también que me deje llevar durante nuestra discusión de ayer, y admito también que entender que sus decisiones están basadas en su experiencia y que lo hacen por nuestro bien, es aún nuestro mayor reto.

**Tai:** No te preocupes, por eso – se acerca a su oído – puedes conservar los 20 jens extra de tu mesada.

En ocasiones creemos que no dependemos de nadie, que superaremos cualquier problema solos, pero siempre habrá alguien que aunque no queramos, velara por nosotros.

**Fin**


End file.
